Princess of the Rising Sun
by FunnyCatGirl
Summary: Hermione is having strange dreams, and can't seem to stop thinking about them. please R&R! OOTP spoilers.
1. The Mysterious Dream

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J. K. Rowling does. I also don't own any ideas you happen to think I stole. I didn't steal them, and if they're similar to your ideas, or anyone else's', too bad. This is my story, with my plot.  
  
A/N: thank you for putting up with that long disclaimer. I just had to get it out so people didn't accuse me of stealing their ideas. Thank you!   
  
The Mysterious Dream  
  
She was running through the forest, searching for something, but she didn't know what. She just knew that it was there, calling to her. She was getting more and more apprehensive, anxious to find it. But what was she looking for? She couldn't remember. There was a lot she couldn't remember, but that was okay. As soon as she found it, she'd remember everything. She had to find it! Time was running out. It was near, she could feel it! It was somewhere just ahead!  
Hermione Granger sat straight up in bed, sweat running off her body in sheets. 'Its been a long time since I had that dream...' she thought after she realized where she was. It had taken her a little while to realize she was still home, not in that strange forest. 'I haven't had that dream since I was a little girl. But I can't help but feel there was more to that dream...' She put her hands up to her forehead and rubbed he temples in frustration. 'It was just a dream, forget it.' But in truth, it was more than just a dream.  
  
It wasn't until a month later that she had the same dream again. She couldn't ignore it now. Especially after having it a third time, the second time that week. She began to wonder if it was the same sort of thing that Harry had last year, dreaming about the Department of Mysteries corridor. 'But then,' she thought, 'Harry has a special bond with Voldemort. And I don't, so that can't be it. What could it be?' She was, to say the least, really confused and frustrated. Even her parents noticed something strange with her.  
  
It wasn't until she saw Harry and Ron at the platform to board the Hogwart's Express that she visibly cheered enough to stop brooding on the dreams long enough to give them each a hug and find a compartment. When they reached an empty one, Harry and Ron just stared at her. "What? Why are you two looking at me that way?"  
"Hermione... You look... well..." stammered Harry Ron on the other hand, just blurted out what he was thinking. "Hermione... you look hot! Man! You're sexy!"  
Hermione just turned the deep shade of red usually reserved for the Weasley kids. And that is quite red. But the boys were right. She had filled out over the summer. Turning sixteen had made quite the difference. Her normally bushy hair had gotten cut and straightened, so it was shoulder- length and slightly wavy. Her clothes now accentuated her curves rather that hid them. She seemed not to have noticed how different she looked now, at the beginning of their sixth year, as opposed to last year.  
"Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?" tactless Ron asked. "No, no I don't." she looked crestfallen at this. "But... I thought... Krum? Harry was confused. "He broke up with me over the summer. The long distance wasn't working." "Oh." Harry and Ron seemed genuinely sorry.  
"Lets talk about other stuff." Hermione said, in order to break the uncomfortable silence. The rest of the train ride was taken up by them catching up on news from over the summer, Quidditch, lessons, and everything in between. I fact, the only subject they avoided, besides Hermione and Krum, was Voldemort. Nobody seemed too keen to bring it up just yet.  
  
"Firs' years, firs' years this way" Hagrid was calling to the first years, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron called to him as they passed by. "Hello Hagrid!" they walked passed him to the carriages.  
  
Hermione was so tired that she hardly listened to Dumbledore's start of the year speech, didn't pay attention to what she was eating, and only woke up when Dumbledore came to her as everyone made to leave for their dormitories. "Miss Granger, if I may have a word?" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Hermione left his office looking quite happy, and not at all sleepy. Lavender Brown noticed the change when she returned, but nobody could get the reason out of her.  
  
That night, she had that recurring dream. She was running though the same forest, with the same apprehension and anxiety. She couldn't tell where she was, she just needed to find it. She could feel that it was nearby, but all she new about it was a sense of a black hole in the ground, yawning up to meet her. She was right near it, she could almost see it... And she woke up, for the third time that week, with a sense of longing and anxiety. 'Why does this keep happening? Maybe I should take Occlumency like Harry... But I wish I knew what I'm looking for... No. I've got to stop thinking about that dream. I won't be able to focus in class without sleep.' With that, she rolled over and tried to go to sleep. 


	2. First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, or anything else you'd recognize. Only the plot is mine.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I didn't get any reviews on chapter 1. Boo Hoo sits in corner crying I was hoping some good soul out there would review my pitiful story, but nobody did. Please review on this chapter, people, please?!?! Also, don't forget my other fanfic, Spirit of a Wolf. I know the title doesn't sound too promising, but I'll update that one as well. Keep reviewing so that I'll update more often.

Okay, enough A/N, lets get on with the story.  
  
**Princess of the Rising Sun**

Chapter 2: First Day of Classes

Hermione woke up at 7:30 that morning. 'More than plenty enough time to get ready for

classes, and still get to work on that project for Dumbledore. Not sure why he'd have me do it,

though...' she trailed off in thought as she looked out the window before turning to the other girls

in the room. "Ginny! Lavender! Parvati! Get up! It's 7:35 already!"

A messy redhead poked her head out from under the coverlet. "Mione, it's too early!

Classes don't start until 9:00! Let me sleep!"

"Yyyeah..." yawned Lavender. "Let us sleep some more." With that, she and Ginny rolled

over and went back to sleep. Parvati hadn't even stirred.

"Fine, I'll be back at 8:00, then. You'll have to get up then." She didn't get a reply, though,

for the other girls were sound asleep.

She decided to get some clothes on and go get some breakfast. After finding a pair of jeans

and a blue tie-dyed halter top (they only had to wear robes to classes, and she'd be coming back

soon) she went down to the common room to see if anyone else was awake. She wasn't very

surprised to see no one else was. 'Fine, I'll go down to breakfast myself'

Sitting there in the Great Hall, pushing a piece of cold bacon around the leftover syrup her plate,

she tried to think of what she would write about for that assignment from Dumbledore. 'Oh,

forget it, I'll work on it tonight. Right now, I have to go wake up the other girls.'

Ginny's POV:

I was walking through a rose garden, and he was standing there, waiting for me. He held

out a rose, and I was going to go to him, but out of nowhere, I'm being rudely shaken up and

down. It took me a minute to comprehend that Hermione was next to my bed, shaking it madly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?!" "Waking you up, wasn't that obvious?"

"Did you have to do it that way? I was having a good dream." "About who?" an ever

curious Hermione questioned.

"H- wait, why should I tell you? "Thought so. Now get your but outta bed. Classes start in

ten minutes."

"What! Why didn't you tell me so!" She scrambled out of bed and hurriedly threw on some

clothes.

"I was just kidding. You have 45 minutes. I just had to get you out of bed somehow.

Otherwise you would have rolled over again and went back to sleep."

"You're evil. You know that? You're really evil." Hermione just smirked.

"Don't do that, you look like Malfoy." "And you would know that because you spend a lot

of time near him, right?" Ginny made a face and Hermione just laughed and went to wake up the

other girls.

Harry and Ron's POV:

"Herbology first, with the Hufflepuffs. Then its, great, Potions with the Slytherins. Then look, we

have Divination with Ravenclaw and then Transfiguration with the Slytherins again this afternoon.

Could be better."

"Could be a lot better, Harry. I mean, come on! Divination and Potions in the same day!"

"Wait, remember, we chose Divination with Firenze this year instead of Trelawny. That's

why we didn't drop it." He said, answering Ron's unasked question.

"Bugger. Oh well, its gotta be better than Trelawny." "I wonder who's the DADA teacher

this year? It would be cool if Lupin came back."

"Yeah, it would. Well, we'll find out tomorrow."

Back to Hermione's POV:

"See you later, Gin! I have Herbology first, then Potions." "Poor girl, oh well. Hope you

live." Ginny was being a little sarcastic, understandably so since she was still a little upset about

Hermione's little time trick.

"Lighten up! It was a joke!" Ginny was preoccupied by something else, though, for at that

moment, Ron and Harry walked up.

"Ginny, get to class!" The ever-rude Ron greeted them. She replied by sticking her tongue

out at her older brother. "You can't make me." "You two, cut it out. Catch you later Ginny?" she

just nodded and sped of to class.

"Wonder why she left in such a hurry..." "Probably because you hadn't spoken to her since

last year. I think she still has somewhat of a crush on you, Harry."

"hmm" He wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was thinking about

Ginny. 'She is really cute, and she's fifteen this year... maybe...'

"Hello? Earth to lover boy?" "Wh what?!? Who said anything about..."

"No need to say anything. I know all about it." "How does she know about things I don't?

She's my sister after all."

"Well, Ron, in case you hadn't noticed, she doesn't confide in you probably because of the

way you treat her. Try to be nicer, and she might open up more."

"Whatever. Lets just get to class, you two. I mean it, you two squabble like an old married

couple." Ron sputtered incoherently, but Hermione had the sense to keep her mouth shut as they

neared greenhouse 5.

They walked across the grounds in silence, but when they passed the Forbidden Forest, a

strange feeling swept over Hermione, as if she should be going in there, instead. As if she

belonged in the forest, like something was calling to her... but no, it couldn't be, could it? It was

the same feeling, only stronger, that she felt in her dream. She stopped and turned towards the

forest...

There you go, my pretties! A nice long chapter. A nice little cliffie, too, so that maybe you'll review! What is this secret assignment from Dumbledore? What's going on between Harry and Ginny? That one should be obvious, but it won't happen for a while. Also, will Ron be nicer in the future? What is Hermione doing and what correlation do those dreams have? Only I know! And you won't until you review my story!

I'm getting desperate here, so... just one review until I update. Please, please read and please please please review!!!! Please! I'm begging you. I haven't gotten any reviews on this story. Some kind soul out there, anywhere, please review for my pitiful excuse for a story. And don't forget my other story!


	3. What the Heck?

A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to the three people who reviewed! Thank you sooo much. I was going to have this chapter up sooner, but, hey. Things happen sweatdrop. Don't mind if this chapter has a bit of a manga touch, I've been reading it a bit lately another sweatdrop. It may not, but I thought I'd warn you. I didn't get on much this weekend, but I'm posting now.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Amazing Spork: Thank you sooooo much!!!! You were the first person to review this story! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
.

.  
Sasha: I'm not quite as ecstatic that you reviewed, (mainly because I basically forced you too cough cough) what? I didn't say anything. As I was saying, thank you for the review. I'll post the next chapter of SoaW soon, as well. Happy?  
.

.  
AssassinatorGirl: thank you for the review, and, no, before you go all psycho on me, I wont forget to review your story, as well. I've just been kinda busy. Thanks for the review, though!   
  
And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, I give you, CHAPTER 3!  
.

.

.

.  
**Princess of the Rising Sun  
**  
Chapter 3: What the Heck?

She was running though the woods, just like her dream. Everything was exactly like her dream.

Was she dreaming? Was she just going to wake up, disappointed? No, this was real, it had to

be. It had to be! Where was it? It was around here somewhere, whatever it was. No, was she

running in circles? She could have sworn she just saw that tree, where was it? She was so

frustrated, she didn't even see the person until she ran into him.

"Watch where you're going." "Sorry, I was looking for s- some...th...ing..." she had looked

up as she said that. In front of her stood a tall, blonde boy. He looked familiar, but she wasn't

sure. 'It couldn't be Malfoy, could it? He looked so different. He looks, older. Its probably

somebody else. It has to be somebody else. But still, the resemblance...' She stood up as she

was thinking this, brushing herself off and getting a better look at the boy. He was a few inches

taller.

"So, what are you looking for this deep into the woods? Isn't it a little strange that a student

would be wandering around in the forest?" he paused. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"Come with me. It isn't the time for you to find what you are looking for. You will happen upon it

when the time is right." She was shocked, and let herself be led through the forest. When they

neared the edge, he turned to her again. "You will know when the time is right, don't come back

until it is. I leave you here, you're safe now, and your friends will be looking for you." With that,

he turned back towards the forest, and within moments, had disappeared. "Hermione!

Hermione! Where are you? Come back!" Harry and Ron had been yelling at the top of their

lungs, not wanting to go in there, for fear they'd miss her if she came back out somewhere else.

"Hermione! You're going to be late for class!"

"Oh no! Come on! We can't miss the first Herbology class!" Hermione had just come

running out of the forest, straight towards them. Ron had barely enough time to look at Harry and

say, "I thought that might work." Before they were both over taken by Hermione, who had a lot

of momentum behind her. Needless to say, they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here, the Potty, the Weasel, and the bookworm. And

here I was thinking you three had enough decency to at least get a room." The Slytherins all

laughed as they tried unsuccessfully to untangle themselves. Then, all of a sudden, Hermione

stood up really fast, and with great dignity, somehow, knocking Harry and Ron both flat in the

process. The Slytherins started laughing again, but then Hermione turned and rounded on

Malfoy. She was in his face before he had any time to react, and before he knew it, he was flat

on his back, on the ground.

"Why'd you push me, Mudblood? I'm going to have to wash these robes now that you've

touched them."

"For your information, I didn't even touch you, let alone push you to the ground. And as for

your robes, too bad. Unless you plan on taking them off and running up to the castle in your

knickers, there isn't much you can do at the moment, now is there? I could certainly do with a

good laugh."

All he did was scowl at her as he walked away. "That awful Mudblood, pushing you to the

ground like that, Drakie. It must have been terrible." A simpering Pansy was hanging off his arm.

"Get off me, you bitch. I'm not in the mood for your whining."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron just as they stood up. "Good job, Hermione, telling off

that loser. It would have been a good laugh to see him run up to the school in his knickers.

There's just one thing I don't get. If you didn't push him, why did he fall to the ground?" Ron

was torn between confusion, and laughter. "I probably just let loose a spell out of my wand

without thinking about it. I actually meant to punch him, but he was on the ground before I

could."

"Hermione, you couldn't have used your wand." Harry had been pretty quiet for a while.

"Whys that, Harry?" "Because your wand is laying on the ground, over there."

Hermione looked where he was pointing, and sure enough, her wand was laying on the

ground where she had dropped it when she fell.

"H-How?"

Ron and Harry just looked at her.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, then. Review and I might post what happens next!

I'm feeling kinda evil today. not so evil as to not post, but evil enough to leave you with a cliffie!

4 reviews till the next post! Thank you!

.

.

.

.


	4. I'm So Confused

A/N: okay, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I only have a few continuous reviewers, so that gets kinda depressing. If you want me to update more often, (you know who you are) recruit more people to read and review. Its that simple. Okay, I'm not really sure where this is going to go in between now and where it will be eventually. I have a lot of later chapters planned out, but I need ideas for filler chapters. If I don't get ideas, there's going to be about 3 more chapters to this thing, and then it'll be as far as I can get it. And that isn't that far. There's a lot more I want to happen, I just can't get there yet. Please give me ideas!  
  
Sasha: I'm posting now. Keep reading!  
  
HeYiTsChUcHuI90: thank you. I have 'broadened my horizon' as you say. I'm in the middle of writing a book that I want to get published. I write fanfics for fun.  
  
Cajun: thank you, I'm posting right now! You'll see what happens.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor some of the other Ideas. Most of it is mine, though.  
  
**Princess of the Rising Sun**  
  
Chapter 4: I'm So Confused  
  
"Master, she is awakening. Do you think she will realize..." he trailed off into silence.

"She must not. She must not be allowed to reach her full potential. Do you understand me?" A

high, evil voice was speaking in the darkness. "Get rid of her before she does. If you don't, she

may become too powerful. More powerful than me, even. Make sure she is destroyed."

"Yes master. As you wish." The first voice groveled before the other one. "Do not fail me,

Wormtail."

Hermione was still confused a week later about that one incident with Malfoy. Other things had

happened, as well. Things that were hard to explain, and even harder to understand. They always

happened when she was really angry or sad. Malfoy was leaving her alone, but she wasn't

completely happy. Besides being confused about this power, she was lonely. She couldn't really

explain why she felt this way, she had good friends and all, but she still felt as if she didn't belong.

What she didn't know was that Malfoy was having very similar feelings.

She began having those dreams again, but there wasn't as much anxiety in them. She now knew

there was something missing from it, but she didn't know what. She also kept thinking about the

boy- no man who had stopped her in the Forest. Where did he come from? Why was he there?

And why did he look so much like Malfoy? She had all these questions that were left

unanswered. She also started having weird memory flashbacks of when she was young, but they

couldn't have been real. They were all in some weird place she had never been to, she thought.

'I must be getting really stressed out with all this weird stuff that's been happening. I need to calm

down and put it aside for a while.' But as much as she told herself to forget it, she couldn't stop

thinking about all these occurrences.

It was three weeks before Christmas break, and all the teachers had started piling on the

homework, and there was a lot of it. there was one particularly nasty potions assignment from

Snape that had them all in partners.

"And today, class, we will be starting a new project that will continue until just before the

Christmas break. It shall be handed in the last day of classes, fully completed. Potter, you shall

be paired up with Parkinson. Weasley, Bulstrode. Granger, Malfoy. Longbottom, Montauge."

He continued on with the list, until all the Slytherins had been paired up with Gryfindors. "You

shall be brewing the memory and intuition enhancement potion. Many of you need it. I want it

complete and handed in to me in three weeks. The instructions are on the board, get with your

partners and begin." With that he started moving around the classroom, watching to make sure

they were all doing it right. Hermione and Malfoy hadn't spoken to one another since that

incident quite a while back, and they were on limited speaking levels. Speech was reserved

mainly for "pass the leek juice please" or "you're doing it wrong. Put in three rat spleens, not

two" or similar phrases. It wasn't until a week into the project, in the library during lunch, that

they began talking normally to one another. "Have you heard the newest song by the Weird

Sisters, Granger?" "Please, call me Hermione and I'll call you by your name. In the interest of

getting along so we can get good marks on this project."

"All right then Gran- Hermione. Have you heard their newest song?" "No. I don't really get

what all the fuss is about them. There are quite a few muggle singers that are better."

"Like who?" "Well, there are a few good ones, Lincoln Park, Smashmouth, Matchbox 20,

and a few others."

"Never heard of any of them." "Have you ever been to a theme park?"

"What the heck is that?" "I'll take that as a no. You're seriously missing out, kid. You

haven't lived until you've been on a roller coaster."

"Umm...do I want to know what that is? I don't really like the sound of it."

"Silly. Its a muggle construction. Hmm... I guess you could say its a little like the carts at

Gringotts, but a lot more fun. The carts on a roller coaster or fixed on the track, and the track

goes around in loops. The carts move around the tracks really fast, going around loops, up and

down, even upside down. Its a lot of fun." By this time, Draco had a giant sweatdrop (think

anime-like) and was edging a little ways away from her. "I see. You have fun. I don't think I'd

like that sort of thing." "It can't be that much different from a broom. Its just safer and more fun."

"Well, you have more control over a broom." They both started laughing and Hermione began to

thing he wasn't as bad as they thought he was all those years. He was okay. The more she

thought about that, the more she started thinking about how good he looked. He was pretty hot.

He had nice muscles, was nicely tanned, and lately had stopped gelling back his hair. It hung

loosely and framed his face quite nicely. 'He's really cute. Look at his smile. He's really good

looking.' It was true, he had a nice smile. He just didn't show it very often. 'He's not that bad

once you get to know him. You just have to get through the layers of unfeeling he surrounds

himself in. Ohmygosh! I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy.' With that new revelation, she

thought about him a lot more. Thing is, he was thinking about her as well.

A/N: I thought i'd try to add a bit of humor in there, hope you like! REVIEW!


End file.
